Siblings
by raph j
Summary: April is the oldest of 6 siblings. she has four brothers (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) and a younger sister named Angel. but the world can be a cruel place espesialy if ur as different as her brothers. (This is an alternate universe where mutants have certain rights and are known about but they are rare and there is a lot of prejudice. more info inside)
1. Chapter 1

**this story (like all my stories) is based on the 2003 tv series (AU)**

* * *

**This**_** is an alternate universe where mutants have certain rights and are known about but they are rare and there is a lot of prejudice (think African Americans right after slavery was made illegal. Y'know racism and segregation and all that stupid stuff? Only this is mutants soon after dissecting them and experimenting on them was made illegal)**_

* * *

Naomi was emptying the trash when she heard what sounded like a two year old crying.

She carefully stepped into the alley way behind her house.

"Hello?" she called out as she shone a flashlight into the dark alley.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise.

Lying on the ground and bleeding heavily was what looked like a giant rat! He was surrounded by what looked like four baby...turtles?

The turtles looked to be about 2 years old.

They had leathery green skin and shells on their backs.

They were about the size of human infants and they had obviously been mutated.

One had brown eyes and seemed to be trying bind the rats wounds

One had blue eyes and was keeping and eye on the smallest one who also had blue eyes and was crawling in circles.

The largest one had intense amber eyes and was hugging the rat tightly. It was obvious that he was the one who had been crying.

"Mutants!" Naomi whispered to her self.

At the sound of her voice the rats eyes opened and he whispered

"help...me. Please!" in a weak voice

"of course sir" said Naomi as she came over "don't worry I'm a nurse. but I'm going to need to take you into my house so I can tend to your wounds. Are these your children?"

He nodded "yes"

"ok then" she knelt in front of the older looking turtle with blue eyes "I'm gonna take your father inside ok?"

He nodded

"do you and your brothers want to come with me?"

He nodded again and began herding his brothers toward Naomi

"great!" she as she went to help the rat get up.

"No!" said the one who had been crying as he ran at her and starting hitting her with his small fists

"it is all right my son" soothed his father "this nice lady is not going to hurt me. She wants to help." he picked up the turtle tot and cradled him in his arms "calm down Raphael"

"Raphael. thats a beautiful name" said Naomi

"thank you" said the rat "that reminds me. I believe introductions are in order. My name is Splinter and these are my sons Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and of course you already met Raphael"

"my name is Naomi Watkins and it's a pleasure to meet you" said Naomi "now we better get you and your sons inside"

**10 minutes later:**

"so.." began Naomi as she wrapped Splinter's wound in gauze "would you mind telling me how you got hurt?"

"Not at all miss Watkins" said Splinter "I was trying to get some food for my sons when I was attacked by a gang which seemed most displeased with me for being a mutant"

"a hate crime..." murmured Naomi

"yes exactly. Luckily I was able to protect my sons and get away but I felt it would be unsafe to linger so I took them and ran. Unfortunately I broke my leg and was bleeding heavily so I soon collapsed where you found me"

"Do you have a home?"

"Not at the moment. I was headed towards the sewers in search of a place to hide when I fell"

"the sewers!" Naomi gasped "oh dear! Thats crazy! The little ones could get sick! No I wont hear of it! You can stay here for as long as you want"

"thank you miss Watkins. That is very generous of you. I assure we will try not to become a burden."

"Oh nonsense! Why I-"

"mommy?" a young voice interrupted her

"April sweetie got back to bed" she called hoping to stop the little girl from coming into the kitchen

"but mommy I-" the redheaded five year old stopped abruptly as she caught sight of her mothers visitors

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed "MONSTERS IN OUR KITCHEN! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

She ran over to her mother and buried her face in her mothers skirt

"shhhhh calm down its ok April darling. These arent monsters! These are our friends! They're going to be staying with us for a while!"

April looked at her mother distrustfully her large green eyes wide with worry

"come on sweetheart let me introduce you. Splinter this is April O'Neil. April this is Splinter.. I'm sorry I didnt catch your last name"

"...Hamato" said Splinter "I consider my last name to be Hamato. Why is her last name different from yours?"

"Oh well she's adopted. Both my daughters are actually. But my one year old, Angel is asleep right now. I'm sure you'll meet her tomorrow. Now come on April lets get you back in bed!"

"But who are dose?" asked the little girl pointing to the four 2 year olds who were curled up on the floor asleep.

"Thats Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael" Naomi explained

"are dey my new brudders?"

Naomi looked at Splinter. Splinter nodded

"yes sweetie they're your new brothers"

* * *

**tada!**

**this idea just randomly came to me cause i was thinking about how the turtles kinda consider April their older sister and Angel their younger sister.**

**so i thought: why not make it so they are the turtles sisters! (kinda)**

**i geuss this is a double AU since its a world where mutants have some rights and its a world where the turtles grew up different.**

**anyway i need ur guys opinion on what to do next**

**im not really planning on romance but its a possiblity so tell me what u think!**

**also should the next chapter have the turtles as kids or the turtles as teens?**

**should the turtles go 2 school or be homeschooled?**

**should the shredder be in this story or should we just ignore him?**

**awaiting ur wisdom...**

**raph j**

**(btw i will be introducing Casey dont worry)**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
2 years later:  
Naomi and Splinter sat side by side sipping their drinks and watching their children play.  
Splinter was drinking tea while Naomi had coffee.

Naomi looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye.  
At first Splinter had simply been a friend who was staying with her but she soon realized she had feelings for the rodent. They had gotten married 3 months ago and although some people dissaproved of a human and a mutant getting married, they didnt care. A week later they had officially adopted the boys and now the rambuntios four year olds were play-wrestling. Three year old Angel was joining in and April at 7 years of age was doing her homework quietly glancing up every few minutes to make sure the younger ones were okay.

Splinter studied his sons thoughtfully.  
Raphael had started the brawl. He was still bigger than his brothers and his passionate and fierce nature meant he was often in the middle of a fight.

Leonardo was more focussed than the others. Even at four he put his all into it and refused to stop a task until he had gotten it perfect.

Michelangelo was the fastest and very hyper. He had recently been diagnosed with ADHD but despite that his movments were still graceful showing a raw talent that impressed Splinter.

Donatello was the most passive. He could already read and write and preferred to take apart the toaster rather than fight. But when he did fight his movements were deliberate and precise.

Splinter cleared his throat "Naomi?"

"Yes Splinter dear?"

"I wish to train the children in the art of Ninjitsu"

"what?!"

"I fear that because some people are afraid of whats different the boys would be in danger if they did not learn self defence. And it would not hurt for the girls to learn either"

"well...ok. But you'll be careful right?"

"Of course my dear"

* * *

**_I know its short. I promise ill try to make 'em longer. But this is still kinda the prologue_**

**_(yes i know it sounds weird Splinter being married but it makes more sense. i might kill off naomi tho...what do u think?)_**

**_input please! this story is still in the planning stages!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
9 years later:  
"good morning my children"

"good morning Master Splinter" chorused the 6 children kneeling in front of him

"today we will begin with sparring" Splinter instructed

first he paired the 16 year April with 11 year Leonardo. He was interested to see how his son would deal with an opponent larger, older and more experienced than himself.

The boy faced his sister and bowed before getting into position. As he always did when in the dojo he wore nothing other than his twin katana, elbow/knee pads, a belt and a blue Ninja mask.

On their first day of training they had each been given a different coloured mask. Leonardo's was blue, Donatello's was purple, Raphael's was red, Michelangelo's was orange, April's was yellow and 10 year old Angel's was green. The boys loved their masks and would have worn them all the time if they were allowed. As it was, it was not proper for boys to walk around in public wearing masks so Naomi had made them each a bandana the same colour with long tails like their masks that they wore when they couldnt wear their masks.

The same was true as far as clothes went. The boys hated clothes. They couldnt move as well in them and they didnt fit right over a shell. So at home they just wore their gear and in public they wore baggy hoodies, loose drawstring pants and large specially tailored shoes. Sometimes they could get out of wearing a shirt but that was it.

Splinter realized his mind had wandered and April now lay at Leonardo's feet her single katana off to the side.

"Very good Leonardo" Splinter praised his eldest son as he gestured for Donatello and Raphael to step up.

The two faced each other. Raphael drew his two sai and smirked as Donatello reached for his Bo staff. The hotheaded turtle loved the thrill of a fight and although he often complained that they never got to go out and fight real bad guys he seemed content at the moment to just fight his siblings. Splinter noticed that although all his sons were well defined from years of practice. Raphael had begun to work out by himself, lifting weights and the like. Because of this he was much stronger, larger, and more heavily muscled than his brothers. Donatello held his own but was eventually defeated. He didnt seem that upset and was obviously just waiting to be dismissed so he could get back to his tinkering.

The last pair was the two youngest, Angel and Michelangelo.

The two faced off Michelangelo's eyes wandering every where as he practically vibrated with excitement. The match began and as usual Michelangelo was winning. The hyperactive 11 year old was unfocussed and more interested in playing videos games, watching tv and reading his comic books than schoolwork and Ninjitsu lessons. But he did love running over the rooftops during the rooftop training sessions they had every few nights to work on the childrens speed, agility and stealth . And he had even named his nunchucks.  
Splinter could see that Angel was getting frustrated as her older brother fought her. They had figured out that the turtles had many differences from humans besides their leathery green skin, odd three fingered hands and two toed feet and shells. They were stronger and healed quicker than humans, their shells gave them protection their sisters did not have (which was why April wore light armour.) They also had a better immune system. Add this to the fact that Michelangelo was the quickest and most flexible of his brothers, Angel had no actual weapon (she like all of them had trained in the basics of each weapon but last year when her brothers were given their own she had found she preferred to use her own hands and feet) and that he was a year older than Angel she was at a disadvantage and had few victories. That is, when she fought traditionally. But Splinter had noticed that she preferred to suddenly improvise and do something unexpected that had nothing to do with Ninjitsu and win with the element of surprise and her strong will alone. He would be more upset if it wasnt for the fact that it usually worked (although he discouraged it in the dojo) the match was almost done when the doorbell rang. They heard Naomi walk to the door and open it saying:

"oh hello Casey dear, April will be out in a moment"

April looked at the clock "oh snap!" she exclaimed "I'm gonna be late!"

She rushed out to put away her sword get changed.

Raphael and Angel went to Splinter and gave him a pleading look

"oh alright" he sighed "you're excused and you may say hello to mister Jones"

they immediately ran out while the other three followed more slowly

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" squealed Angel as she launched herself at the tall, well built teenaged boy who was slouched against the wall

"whoa!" he cried out as he fell with a "ooof!" "Hey there squirt! Where's April?"

"Aprils coming!" Angel announced to the big boy as she smiled up at him with excited brown eyes. Angel wasnt really the gushing type but Casey was her hero and she loved playing with him.

Casey stood up with a wince. "Geez kid you're heavy. Id hate to go up against you in a fight"

Angel grinned proudly

"Hey can ya go see whats takin' April so long? I've already been tardy twice this month I'm screwed if I'm late again"

Angel nodded and took off

"'ey Casey" said Raphael glad his sister was gone so now he could talk to his friend

"'ey dere Raph! How ya doin' man?"

Raph shrugged "pretty good. I beat Donnie in trainin' dis mornin' an' I hit the bullseye in a target wit' my sai from across the room"

"cool!" said Casey "yer gonna hafta show me lata. An' den maybe you c'n 'elp me work on my bike"

Raph's eyes lit up. He loved Casey's motorcycle and he wanted to have one just like it when he turned 16.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Raph "I-"

"hey Casey sorry I took so long" said a breathless April as she sped into the hallway. Angel at her heels

"no problem babe" said Casey

April frowned "I told you. Don't call me babe!" she said

"yeah, yeah whatever. Listen we gotta go. School starts in ten minutes"

"ok,ok I'm coming" April said. She gave Angel and Raph a quick hug "bye Raph, bye Angel. BYE GUYS!" she yelled to her parents and other siblings. Then she ran out the door with Casey who threw back a quick "see ya lata tonight" before sprinting after his friend.

* * *

**_im thinking that the turtles r homeschooled till high school...and that Angel was given the choice to learn with her brothers or go 2 school by herself so shes homeschooled too..._**

**_also the next chapter is April/Casey centered and then we'll have the turtles in high school. and I have a slight problem. I've been home schooled since I was 6 so I kinda have no idea what high school is like. All I know is what I've read/seen in books/movies. Soooo...a little help here please? (Also is it Freshman, Junior, Sophomore (thats not how you spell that is it?) And Senior? Grade 9-12 or 10-12? Wtf are real classes like? Help!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
April looked at Casey out of the corner of her eye as they walked home from school together. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about it earlier but she was worried about him. He was loud and immature and had never gotten higher than a c+ (and that was after April, as an A++ kinda student had decided to help tutor him) but he was sweet and kind and brave and more importantly he was her friend. And right now her friend didnt look so hot. He had bags under his blue eyes, he was covered in scratches and bruises, his long messy black hair was even more of a mess than usual and he was limping, Wincing in pain every time he jarred his left leg. He had been getting a lot of injuries lately and April had had enough. She was going to find out why her musclebound friend looked like he had been run over by a truck. Twice.

"Ok Casey whats going on?"

"What?"

"what do you mean what? You're limping and you look like you havent slept in days. Two weeks ago you had two black eyes, last month you broke your nose, and two months ago you had a broken arm and a dislocated knee. What have you been doing to yourself?!"

Casey was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and deciding to bite the bullet.

"Ya know that 'hockey mask vigilante' everyone been talkin' about fer the last six months?"

"Yeah..."

"Dats me"

"WHAT?!"

"I've kinda been sneakin' out a coupla nights a week ta deal out some justice to the purple dragons."

"Oh my God! You've been going out late at night and beating up thugs?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could be killed!"

Casey shrugged "I can take care of myself"

"can you? Can you really Casey? Oh my God why would you even do that?"

"Because they deserve it! Hun and his purple dragons ruined my life! They killed my dad for tryin' ta do tha right thing! They burned our shop to the ground and made my mom have to deal with all the stupid crap of havin' ta take care of me with no husband and no home! I hate them! I hate them all! And someday I'm gonna kill Hun for all the horrible stuff hes done in his messed up life!"

"Casey..." April put a hand on her upset friends shoulder "I know you're mad at them but you're all your mom has left now. Do you really want to go and get yourself killed in a stupid quest for revenge and make her deal with losing you? Besides I know I'd miss you and so would the others. (Especially Raph and Angel) you're practically family"

Casey's shoulders slumped as the anger abruptly drained out of him

"I know. But..I just wanna stop them from hurtin' anyone else. I don't want anyone else to go through what I've had to deal with"

"I get it Casey. But I still don't think you should be going out to risk your life and fight crime at 16"

"Ya know ya cant stop me right?"

"I know. But I still don't think you should go."

"Ill try ta be more careful and I wont go out as much ok?"

April sighed wearily "I'll take what I can get"

a comfortable silence settled over the two teens for a few minutes before Casey spoke up again

"hey April?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wonderin'...if uh...maybe you'd like ta...go out with me on Saturday?"

"Yeah...sure Casey. I'd like that"

"oh...ok. So um...I'll pick ya up at 8 tomorrow night?"

"Sure"

**Four years later:**  
Casey kissed his girlfriend April on the cheek.

"Ewwww!" complained Mikey

"get a room!" snorted Raph

"shut up Raph it wasnt even on the lips" said April rolling her eyes at her immature teenaged siblings.

The 20 year had come over to have dinner with her family like she did at least once a week. Her apartment was only 10 minutes away so the boys and Angel frequently came over to visit her. But she also made sure to eat at the house with everyone as often as she could. Casey, being an old family friend and the love of her life frequently accompanied her and you would think that after 4 years of going steady the kids would be used to their 'mushy romantic stuff' as Raph so eloquently put it. But nooo they continued to tease her endlessly. Mikey and Angel were the worst. Raph joined in sometimes but his comments were usually directed at his best friend Casey. (How Casey got along so well with someone five years younger than him was beyond April but as the sai wielding turtle had gotten older they had grown closer even if most of their 'bonding time' was spent wrestling, watching hockey and breaking Dons scientific equipment. Personally April thought the secret was the simple fact that Casey was unbelievably immature)

she looked around the table at her family.

Angel sat beside her. Her purple hair was in two messy ponytails. (Naomi had asked what Angel wanted for her 11th birthday and she had replied "Purple hair dye" she had gotten her wish and her formerly brown hair had been purple ever since)  
the 14 year old had gotten snarky and sarcastic by the time she was twelve and although Raph and Casey were still her heroes she was much more aloof now. (April got the impression she was trying to be 'cool' and although she didnt agree with her younger sisters methods (piercing her ears in 3 different places, piercing her nose, dyeing her hair, wearing ratty clothes, having MAJOR attitude problems and even getting some tattoo's) she understood that as the youngest of 6 kids Angel felt she had to prove herself. Thats why she made sure to have a girls night every two weeks with her little sister. so Angel wouldnt try to prove herself by being an idiot all the time)

"Yeah sure rub it in that you found the one guy in all of New York who isnt a complete jerk" said Angel huffily pulling April out of her thoughts

"uh thanks?" said Casey

"Don't flatter yerself bonehead. She said ya werent a COMPLETE jerk. Dat means yer still a jerk-"

"-Just not a complete one" Mikey interrupted his musclebound brother earning himself a resounding **THWAP!** From a ticked off raph

"Boys..." said Naomi warningly as she cleared the table "behave"

"or you may find yourselves with an extra hour of training tonight instead of watching a movie with the rest of the family" added Splinter sternly

the two teens looked at their feet "yes mom, yes Master Splinter" they muttered in unison

"here mom let me help you with that" April said as she picked up the remains of her moms famous homemade pizza and followed her mother into the kitchen (and by remains of pizza she meant 6 pizza pans with a coupla crumbs on them. If there was one thing teenaged boys who spent half the day training were good at it was eating. Especially if it involved their favourite food)

"Hey mom" began April as Naomi started washing the dishes

"yes sweetheart?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while but...why did you guys move so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining I mean, its great that you're closer to my place now and I heard theres more people like the boys in this area but..it seemed kinda abrupt"

Naomi stiffened and then plastered a smile on her face "I told you honey our old place was too crowded. And besides now we're within walking distance of the kids new school"

"come on mom! I'm an adult now. You can tell me the truth"

Naomi sighed and let her shoulders slump. April hated seeing her mom like this. She looked so defeated and frail.

"Oh April honey, they drove us out. There was this horrible woman. Stacy Cruman. She couldnt stand the thought of mutants 'fouling her beautiful neighbourhood' she's been trying to get rid of us for years. And she finally succeeded. She circulated a petition for us to leave and sweet heart, I couldnt believe how many signatures were on that paper! There were so many complaints filed against us that we were politely asked to leave after of course one complaint in particular. The final straw was when Mrs Cruman called the police claiming my boys were peeping in on her in the shower. I geuss she got the idea after she saw them on one of their training runs. We were told if we didnt leave she would press charges. And of course she'd win. After all she's a human and they...well they're not"

"Oh my god mom! Do the others know?"

"No. And I'd prefer you not tell them. Splinter and I agreed that they have enough to deal with already and you know how sensitive Raphael is in particular. If he knew hed probably do something stupid. Besides, this place is much bigger and my little pizza place is making good money. Apparently the boys were right when they said my pizza is the best in New York. And they make excellent delivery boys. Angel says they had to deal with a few close minded people who refused to interact with the boys so its good she tags along to help but all in all we're fine. Really April you can stop worrying. I think the change is for the better"

April hugged her mother tightly as the older woman blinked back tears and tryed to remain positive

"ok mom but I still wish you'd told me sooner"

"I know honey, I know. I just keep forgetting that you're not a little girl anymore"

"mom come on! Even when I was younger the only one more responsible than me was Leo. Which is just plain weird by the way"

Naomi chuckled "you may think so but your father and I are perfectly happy with haveing a 3rd parent in the house. Especially since he's the oldest now that you've moved out and you've got got the 2nd Time Around and all that jazz. He keeps reminding us we shouldn't stay up too late cause they've got the first day of school on monday. Now come on! We don't want to miss the movie!"

April groaned "ugh! Who's turn is it this time? Please tell me its Angel"

"why?" asked Naomi

"Mikey will pick a superhero movie, Don will pick a documentary, Raph will pick something extremely violent with a lot of blood and fighting and Leo will a martial arts movie just so he can criticize it and tell you how 'he could totally do that!' Or 'that is so fake!' Or 'if he did that in real life he'd be dead cause he left his defences down and could have easily been stabbed in the heart' at least Angel always picks Disney movies which are usually cartoons. Mikey likes cartoons but when it comes to movies you know he prefers cheesy action movies"

"you sure know your brothers sweetie! But no its Mikeys turn. And he already picked out The Avengers. Get ready for him to call Leo 'Captain America' and Raph 'The Hulk' for the next few days! You know how he loves teasing them..."

* * *

_**Yo peeps!**_  
_**Merry Christmas!**_  
_**Next chapter is high school!**_  
_**Thanx to denny hamato for some info on high school! (More info still wanted!)**_  
_**And dear geust:**_  
_**thanx 4 the review! **_  
_**Sorry I forgot to say hi sooner!**_  
_**I agree that home schooling rox!**_  
_**wasn't even considering an April or Angel and turtle romance.**_  
_**(Ewww! Who wants to read about siblings being in love with each other! Cough T-cest fans cough)**_  
_**so u want an account on ?**_  
_**Go 4 it!**_  
_**(Then u can favourite me and all my storys! Lol!) **_  
_**Can I suggest read-all-Raph-js-storys as a username! Dubble lol!**_  
_**Yes ill probably have the Shredder and/or Hun a little later **_  
_**and once again, U should totally get an account on ! Then we can PM!**_

* * *

_**Soooo sorry this took so long! I had it half written and I thought id saved it but I didnt so I had to write it all over again! :(**_  
_**the guys are now 15 and Angel is 14 ill explain why its their first day of school in the next chapter)**_

* * *

_**random thought:**_

_**just realized that the turtles family is a lot like mine! seriously! look!**_

_**April-Me (oldest child/girl)**_

_**Leo-my brother Pascal (oldest boy,way too mature)**_

_**Raph-Remdrandt (2nd oldest boy,has anger issues)**_

_**Don-Galileo (2nd youngest boy)**_

_**Mikey-Michelangelo (youngest brother. yes my 6 year old brothers name is Michelangelo! and he luvs ninja turtles! and his fav color is orange so funny!) **_

_**Angel-Anastasia my adorable 3 year old sister (youngest child/girl,waaay bigger gap between her and me then April and Angel tho)**_

* * *

_**random quote:**_

_**why is the rum always gone?-CAPT. Jack Sparrow**_

* * *

_**Some notes on the chapter above: I'm thinking that since Casey has known the turtles longer in this AU then he isnt as violent/intensely psychotic when he starts being a vigilante as he starts out as in the show cause he's had way more time to mellow out. Yes thats why he hates the purple dragons in TMNT 2k3. They burned down his family's shop and its strongly hinted that they killed his dad for trying to go the cops. (Poor casey! :( hun sux!)**_  
_**Btw: do NOT dislocate ur knee like Casey did. It hurts. I've dislocated my knee 5 times and recently had to get surgery so it wouldn't pop out any more (crutches suck!) Moral of the story? Be careful around kitchens. They can be dangerous.**_  
_**In the first version of this chapter (which got deleted. Grrr!) I had them talk about caseys mom a bit more. Casey was all like "my mom c'n take care of herself" and April was all: "I believe it! Shes the toughest gym teacher I've ever had! Seriously dude, no offense but your moms scary!" and then Casey was like: "yer tellin' me" I geuss what I'm trying to say is I was going to have Mrs Jones be April and caseys high school gym teacher so now I'm considering her being the turtles gym teacher. What do u think? Does it make sense? Please tell me!**_

_**Review if you think think Casey's mom is scary! (seriously! She looks like Casey but with boobs! At first I couldnt tell if she was a man or a woman! It is not natural for a woman to be that buff!)**_

_**toodles!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**High School:**  
Angel stood in front of Freedom High with her older brothers.

"Oh. my. God." she breathed biting her lip nervously "I cant believe we're finally going to high school!"

"We should 'ave been goin' 'ere fer a year now" scowled Raph

"now Raph we discused this" said Donnie soothingly "theres no reason to get upset just because Mutants aren't allowed to begin school till they're 7"

"why da shell not?" Raph demanded "we get held back a year just cause we look different! That ain't fair!"

"Dude, chill!" Mikey said as his older brother began to raise his voice

"life isn't fair Raph. Now, Is everyone ready?" asked Leo taking charge

"I'd feel a lot more ready if I had my sai" Raph muttered

Angel snickered quietly

"you can get in a LOT of trouble for using a KNIFE at school Raph. I had to think what what would happen if you brought two ninja daggers"

Angel and Raph exchanged sheepish looks "uh can ya really get in trouble fer bringin' a knife ta school Leo?"

"Yes...why? whats-?" he caught sight of the two guilty faces "oh come on Raph!" he sighed "you brought a knife AND you gave Angel one?"

"'ey," said Raph "its just fer self defence. An' ya don't want our litta sista walking around New York City wit'out a weapon do ya?"

"Fine!" snapped Leo as the five minute bell rang "but you two better keep those to yourselves. I'll talk to mom about this later. And I mean it Raph, DO NOT take that knife out of your pocket"

"whateva" muttered Raph as he pushed through the crowd to the front doors with Mikey trailing behind him while Leo, Angel and Donnie tryed to find the office. Unfortuantley Raph wasn't watching were he way going and walked right into someones path.

"Hey!" yelled Raph as a boy bumped into him

the mutant boy turned around "oh my! I am so sorry!" he squeaked

he appeared to be some sort of mutated hedgehog. He had light brown skin and spiky black hair. The back of his head, neck, back, arms and legs were covered in short brown quills. And as he saw how...bulky the boy he had walked into was he quivered. Obviously afraid that Raph was going to punch him.

"don't worry about it dude!" said Mikey "I'm Mikey and Mr. Grumpy pants over there is Raph"

"I'm...Quill" said the boy shaking Mikey's hand firmly

just then Leo and Don came over

"Hey guys we got the schedules" said Leo "now come on we don't want to be late for-oh hello who are you?"

"Quill" said Quill again "I um kinda bumped into one of your brothers"

"nice to meet you Quill" Leo said "my name is Leonardo. These are my brothers, Michelangelo Donatello and Raphael. This our sister Angel"

"sister?" said Quill with disbelief

"Yeah...long story short she's adopted and so are we" explained Leo

"Ok cool" Quill nodded. Just then the bell rang "we better get going"

* * *

the 6 teens walked into the Freshman homeroom

Mikey and Raph went to sit in the back but the teacher called them to the front

"all mutants are to sit in the first row" the teacher Mrs. Saccad said firmly in an english accent.

scowling, Raph sat in a front row desk silently seething that Mrs. Saccad had singled them out like that.

Don meanwhile took the opportunity to study some of the other students in the first row.

There were five other mutants in this class so far besides his brothers and Quill they all appeared to be female but there were a few empty chairs so some people might be late and-

Mrs. Saccad cleared her throat and all eyes were on her.

"Welcome to Freedom High. As you can see this is a fairly small school so there is one class for each grade. The only exceptions are math and science. These two subjects will have an advanced class available for the brighter students. Now, Since you are all freshmen today we will go around the room and each say our names and one thing about us"

she gestured for Quill to go first

"hello I'm Quill and I'm a mutant

smirks, sniggers and whispers of "no duh!" followed this statement

next up were him and his brothers

"hey I'm Raph and I aint afraid of nothin'"

"yo dudes! I'm Mikey and I like pizza! Especially my moms pizza! She's so good she even sells her pizza inn a little pizza shop!"

"My name is Leonardo"

classic Leo not giving anything away.

"I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie. I'm an inventor"

now Don turned his full attention to the mutants he hadnt met yet.

A short slinky Leopard girl stood up and said in a bubbly voice

"I'm Teri and I can run really fast!"

Next was a mutated lizard girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a pink scarf.

"I'm Lizzie and my older brother is an 8 foot tall mutant alligator. So watch it or he'll snap your spines"

the girl after her was very strange. She had light purple skin, four arms, neon green eyes, blue hair, a long scaly tail and a blue forked tongue. She also had leathery batlike wings folded behind her

"I am called Zittaru. Any who wish to kill me will find themselves bleeding. A lot."

Next was a fishlike girl with scaly green skin, large black oval eyes, webbed fingers/toes and a crest of sorts where her hair should be.

"Avita is my name. I am new to this land" she said with a strange accent

the last mutant seemed to be some sort of...gray teddy bear? With a large black nose? He'd have to ask her later what she was

"I'm Cassandra. I'm a gamer" she said with a strong Australian accent

just then the door opened and three almost identical girls came in.

The girls reminded Don of elves. Not the tall majestic Lord of the Rings kind of elf but more like short impish elves who liked to cause mischief and sometimes worked for Santa Claus. They all had red hair with gold highlights, large pointed 'elf' ears, a cute button nose, freckles, and mossy green eyes (well one of the girl hid her eyes behind large sunglasses but he assumed her eyes were the same colour as her siblings) they all wore long sleeved green shirts, brown leathers boots and white skirts. These girls were not short and squat like dwarves but had willowy limbs and curves in all the right paces. The fact that they were 3 and a half feet tall and had heads slightly too large for their body's only added to their allure. The main difference between the girls seemed to be their hair. The one on the left was slightly taller and she had long wavy hair that was loose and went down to her waist. She was the one wearing sunglasses and she seemed to have no problem with the fact that her long bangs were covering most of her face. The one in the middle had her long hair in a tidy braid and even her bangs, which had escaped the braid, was tucked behind her odd ears. The last one, the one on the right looked younger than the other two. She wasnt as calm and collected as her sisters and a faint smile was on her plump lips as she studied her surroundings. Her hair was shorter, and was wild and untamed, she had tried to put it in two short braids but it was already escaping. Her bangs were everywhere and her bright eyes sparked with curiosity.

"What the hell are you supossed to be?" asked Mrs. Saccad peering at them through her glasses

"we're the Fourest girls" said the one with the single braid, her voice as clear and pure as a bell

"Hmmmm" humphed the teacher as she looked through her papers "ah yes. They said you were different. Of course" she raised an eyebrow "I didnt expect anything like this. First talking animals and now elves. Whats the world coming too?" she muttered

the girls stood in front of her awaiting instructions "oh all right" she waved them towards the front row "you can sit there somewhere"

"excuse me miss" said the middle girl "but we prefer to sit together"

"oh yeah?" Mrs. Saccad squinted at them "and what makes you so special that you think you can pick and choose your seats when you were late?"

"We have certain...disabilities"

"And what are these so called disabilities?"

"I am deaf, she is blind" the girl tilted her head to the left. "And she-" she tilted her head towards the girl on the right "-is mute"

now Donnie understood why the girl with the sunglasses didnt mind having her hair cover her face. It didnt make a difference to her since she couldnt see anyway.

"If you're deaf then how can you hear her?" taunted a lanky boy in the back row

the girl who claimed to be deaf did not even flinch but the blind girl whipped around, took off her sunglasses and glared in the general direction of the taunt with her sightless eyes.

"She can read lips you idiot" she spat. Her voice was quiet and gentle but carried far. And right now it had an angry undercurrent.

Don noticed the deaf girl stiffen and saw the mute girl doing what he assumed was sign language on the deaf girls palm. He assumed she was 'telling' her sister about the conversation since she couldnt hear it.

"Ill have no name calling in my class!" announced Mrs. Saccad sharply. The blind girl simply turned back around, put her sunglasses back on and resumed her silence " all right now, I suppose you three can sit together. Now which one of you is which?"

"I'm Twiggy" the deaf girl said "shes Twilla" she gestured to the blind girl. "And she's Twitch" she tilted her head towards the mute girl.

"Take your seats please" said Mrs. Saccad as she sat at her desk grumbling about how odd mutants names were.

Once everyone was settled she announced that the introductions would continue. They had gotten to the second row now.

"I'm Jackie Sparrow. Yes like the pirate" announced a girl with long brown hair, lots of eyeliner and eyeshadow and a gold hoop earing.

"I'm Morgan. next!" said a tall girl with choppy short black hair with blood red tips, a leatherjacket, black skinny jeans, a purple tanktop and blood red nails. Her heavy makeup was very bold and she had a permanent smirk on her face. Donnie had the feeling Angel was going to like her.

Speak of the devil Angel was next

"I'm Angel Hamato" said his little sister in her cocky voice. "And-"

"Hamato?" said Mrs. Saccad "you mean like...them?" she pointed to the four turtles in the front row.

"Uh yeah. They're my brothers"

"you're not a mutant"

Angel rolled her eyes "no duh. I'm adopted. And so are they"

"hmmmmm..." the older woman made a slightly disgusted face "ok next!"

"My names Dantée" said a slim brown haired girl with crutches from the seat behind Raph. Her chin length wavy brown hair was tucked into a pink cowgirl style bandana, she had a cast on her left leg and her brown eyes sparked from behind her red-rimmed glasses. "And I'm..." she paused for effect before posing dramatically "a drama queen! Or so I've been told." she smirked "i'm also-" she made air quotes with her fingers "-'socially challenged'" she leaned forward and ssaid in a mock whisper "but dont tell anyone"

"My name is..."

* * *

**45 minutes later:**  
the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" announced Mrs. Saccad

everyone got up to leave

"All mutants are to stay here for a moment" she said

"Awwww!" groaned the first row

Angel popped in front of Raph's desk "ill meet you guys outside the door ok?"

"You got it kid" he answered with his gravelly Brooklyn accent.

Once all the human students had left the teacher began.

"All right listen up! I've got my eyes on you...all of you! I wont tolerate any trouble. in my class room or this school. I don't want to catch any of you so much as spit in the drinking fountains. If it were up to me you'd all be locked up. But since some idiots decided to put you freaks in a building with real people and are attempting to educate you savages I'm at least going to make sure you don't do anything to endanger my REAL students. Understand?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Leo glancing towards Raph out the corner of his eyes. The hotheaded turtle was seething with rage at Mrs. Saccad's words and Leo just wanted to get him away from her before he did something stupid.

"You're dismissed. Now get going!"

The mutants silently filed out of home room and towards their next class...

* * *

"Oof!"

Don collided with someone furry.

"Hey! Watch it!" it was Cassandra, the furry gray mutant in home room whose animal origins he hadn't been able to identify.

She noticed him staring. "Whats the matter mate? Ya never seen a mutant Koala before?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh umm...no! I mean yes! I mean...sorry. I should have been watching where I was going"

she shrugged "its fine mate. First day of school an' all that. Anyway...uh see ya around?"

"Yeah...sure..." he watched her leave. Ducking and weaving through the crowds like a pro as he got jostled and shoved every time he took a step. As he rejoined his brothers, Angel and Quill he started towards the freshman science classroom. Yes! His favourite subject.

* * *

**_Well?_**  
**_Is it ok?_**  
**_Sorry if this chapter is low on plot and high on descriptions :(_**  
**_Does it sound like high school?_**  
**_What do you do in home room anyway?_**  
**_Please tell me if I got anything wrong!_**  
**_I'm sorry there wont be too much action for a little bit but I'm still working on this AU :(_**  
**_I'll try to explain more about different mutants and stuff during the science lesson next chapter._**  
**_Then the chapter after that will have some of the other mutants backstories during lunch_**  
**_btw if any one wants to draw my mutants feel free! I'd love 2 see my charaters brought to life! (And if anyone wants to draw any of my other OC's from different stories that would be gr8! I've got descriptions posted on my profile page!)_**  
**_And btw peeps, I'm very dissapointed in my lack of reviews :( I expect lots of reviews for this chapter! Lol!_**

* * *

**_notes on characters:_**

**_Lizzie: is roughly based on Mona Lisa in case you couldn't tell, I think ill still have her start out as a human but maybe she got mutated as a baby (and yes! I made Leatherhead her adoptive older brother!) Don't really know that much about Mona Lisa...does anyone want to describe her personality for me?_**

**_Zittaru and the elf triplets: hey who says mutants have to be mutated animals only? (Don't worry most of them will be)_**

**_Avita: I made her up but I didnt make up her species. Ya know that fish lady that April met in season...3 or 4 I think? Thats what Avita looks like. I'll probably makeup a lot of stuff about her people tho. (If anyone knows what season/episode that is I'll post it so people can see what she looks like?)_**

**_Dantée: yes I inserted myself in the story. So sue me. Its not like I've got a major part or anything. But I would love it if the turtles were real and mutants could walk around in public! So I figured aw what the heck._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Science:**_  
"hello class! I'm Mr. Morrison. And I'll be your science teacher for the year! Today we're going to be covering a topic I'm sure you're all interested in...Mutants! Now, there are many different types of mutants, and some of those who we call mutants aren't true mutants at all. Can anyone think of an example?"

Lizzie raised her hand.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Aquatians?" she said.

"Excellent example! In fact we have an Aquatian in our classroom." he gestured to Avita. "Aquatians are a Fishlike sentient species who, according to Legend, were first created by an ancient, evolved race of humans called the E'Lintians. The E'Lintians had some sort of PowerSource. Referred to as Quagmirr (which, roughly translated means MagicCrystals) in the Legends. They used this PowerSource to transform their slaves into Aquatians, Felans and their winged cousins, Ayrians. So the Aquatian's ancestors were Mutants, but Modern day Aquatians are not. They can reproduce and the Mutation was passed on to the original Aquatian's descendants. Aquatians are Amphibius, meaning they can survive on land and underwater. Characteristics of Aquatians includes: the ability to breathe underwater, great strength (although they grow weaker the longer they are away from water), longevity, large eyes which can see through water perfectly, webbed hands and feet and the ability to communicate with some a quatoic animals. They have several underwater cities in large rivers, lakes and seabeds, which are considered a separate country called Aquatish, with its own laws. They mostly keep to themselves, but some venture out to America. Does anyone know anything about the other two Ancient MutantSpecies?"

"Ayrians have large wings that enable them to fly" said Donnie. "They live in floating cities that, like Aquatian cities, are not considered part of whatever country they're floating above. In fact, there's one right above New York. Felans are the most social of the Ancients. When the E'Lintian Empire fell they ended up settling in the jungles of Africa and India. However when Mutants became Legal citizens in America and Canada almost all of them migrated to North America. That means that almost all the Ancients reside in North America since most of the other 2 Ancient Species (also called Ents) had already settled in the water and skies of North America. The Ancient Mutants have been hiding from Humanity for hundreds, possibly thousands, of years, but with all the technicogical advancements, lately their hiding places were in danger of discovery. So its very lucky for them that mutants have finally been accepted into society. Felans are also the largest Mutant subspecies. Their numbers are ten times that of Aquatians and Ayrians."

"Very good Donatello!" said Mr. Morrison approvingly "Can anyone describe Felans for me?"

Dantée raised her hand.

"Felans look like mutant cats" she said

"can you be more specific my dear?" asked Mr. Morrison, who was obviously testing her knowledge.

Dantée shrugged "well, they look like either tigers, leopards or panthers. Y'know with, like, their markings and stuff"

"yes" said the science teacher encouragingly "what else?"

"They're very, like, flexible or somethin'. A lot of them are acrobats and dancers. I heard some of ' em become spies."

"Yes..." Mr. Morrison conceded "but you're still describing TrueMutant cats as well Felans. Can someone think of something that only describes Felans?"

"I know!" said Lizzie "Felans always have purple eyes but TrueMutant cats have either yellow or green eyes. Well, technically both Trutant Kittens and Felan cubs are born with blue eyes and change colour after a few years...but, yeah, anyway... another difference is that Felans have two conjoined tails but Trutant cats have one. They both have retractable claws...but Felans are a little stronger than your average Mutant cat. I mean, cat Mutants arent that much stronger than humans to begin with, their skill is how freaky flexible and, like, stealthy they are. Oh! And Felans are taller and larger than Trutant cats. Not only that but they used to live in packs, kinda like wolves, and some scientists think they have some wolf DNA as well as wildcat DNA."

"Yes! Very good Lizzie! Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Yeah, they arent ugly like other Mutts. In fact they're pretty sexy" laughed a jock in the back.

"And they make great poledancers!" said a brown haired boy next to him.

Mr. Morrison narrowed his eyes. "Daniel, Roderick, if I ever hear either of you insult another students species or use that derogatory term in my classroom again, You will be sent to the principles office, have detention for a month and I will personally call both your parents. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" they mumbled.

"Thats what I thought" said the teacher, raising an eyebrow. "Now! Back to business. The Ancients are outnumbered by a much more recent Mutated species. what we call True Mutants. Now, True Mutants, also know as Trutants are usually animals who have been exposed to a glowing green substance called Mutagen, although there are some cases of humans who have been mutated as well. The Mutagen always has anthromorphic effects on animals and on humans it often gives them the traits of the last animal they touched although it is a bit unstable and has varied results. We don't really know exactly what the Mutagen is or where it comes from although some scientists believe it comes from somewhere offworld. Unfortunately it seems to get absorbed into whatever life form it has landed on (or has touched it) fairly quickly so its hard to get samples and study it. It started falling from the sky about 35 years ago and for the last 15 years has been falling pretty regularly. It is concentrated in North America although it falls in other continents here and there. the Mutants in other countries are often deported to North America which adds to our Mutant population. New York itself has an unusually high concentration of Mutants which is why we have quite a few Mutant Shelters, Homes and Orphanages scattered throughout the city. They are all run by the M.A.A, the Mutant Association of America. Trutants often have memories from their old lives, although they are often fuzzy, fractured and confusing. Infant Trutants don't remember but animals who are mutated when they're older do. former pets often remember their owners names. they also are better at speaking English than strays because their owners talked to them and around them so they learned more words. Most of the Newbie mutants in New York can understand English pretty well and can speak a little because they have been exposed to humans all their lives. But most former pets are already familiar and fluent with the language. There are many different Subspecies of Trutants. Many of the Trutants in New York used to be cats, squirrels, birds and sometimes rats. In other words, strays and wild animals. Of course pets and zoo animals get Mutated sometimes too. Insects are unaffected unless someone tampers with the Mutagen. Can anyone geuss why someone would do that?"

"That's easy. They want to be able to understand it." said Donatello

"sometimes. But sometimes they want to control it and use it to get what they want. Unfortunately a number of scientists do illegal experiments with Mutagen. They get a small sample and try to clone it or they are lucky enough to get a larger sample. Another ways to get Mutagen is to extract it from a Trutant. This involves...some rather unpleasant and illegal procedures that usually kills the Mutant. But it is also fairly difficult so not many people try it. Once they have a pure sample they tamper with it, and expose someone to it. Sometimes they use animals but they often prefer human test subjects. Which is illegal. Sometimes these immoral scientists kidnap people to experiment on which often leaves the victim either dead or deformed. These are the last type of Mutant. They are called Artificials (or Tiffs for short) they often don't resemble any kind of animal but you can tell that they are definitely not human."

All eyes turned to Zittaru. The purple skinned girl stared straight ahead and pretended not to notice, but her large leathery wings twitched, (whether with irritation or nervousness it was hard to tell) and her green eyes were narrowed.

Mr. Morrison cleared his throat awkwardly. "A-hem! As I was saying...Artificials are usually kidnapped humans but they can also be animals, or even insects. Now, can someone summarize all the Mutants for me?"

Both Donnie and Lizzie raised their hands.

"Donatello you may do it. And class, this is a group exercise. If you are a Mutant I want you to raise your hand when Donatello says your species. Then we can compile notes and I will assign you each a partner and a Mutant species to do a a report on. Please begin Donatello"

"there are 3 Ancient Species. Aquatians-" Avita raised her hand. "-Ayrians, and Felans" Teri raised her furry spotted hand as high as she could, her conjoined tails whipping back and forth in excitement while Mr Morrison checked his notes.

"Hmmmm." mumbled the teacher to himself. "we don't have an Ayrian in our classroom but I'm fairly certain we have one or two in the school..." he looked up. "Oh! I'm sorry Donatello! Please continue."

"Trutants include humans who have been exposed to Mutagen-" Lizzie raised her hand. "-and animals who have been exposed to Mutagen" Raph, Leo, Mikey, Cassandra and Quill raised their hands. "Artificials are humans or animals who have been exposed to impure strains of Mutagen and been experimented on." Zittaru said nothing but raised her tail in affirmation.

"Excellent!" said Mr. Morrison, scribbling on the blackboard. "that means we've got 2 Ents (1 Aquatian, 1 Felan) 7 Trutants (1 former human, 6 former animals) and 1 Tiff in our classroom! That adds up to 10 Mutants! Wait a minute..." his eyes fell on Twiggy, Twilly and Twitch. So did Donatello's. after all, there were not 10 Mutants in the class but 13. The 3 Elven girls did not look human or Mutant. And they hadn't raised their hands for any of the options. But they were clearly something. And Donatello was determined to find out what...

* * *

**_hey guest!_**

**_Golden rose sounds gr8!_**

_**if its already taken try adding ur age or the year u were born (ex: GoldenRose13, GoldenRose1997, etc, etc)**_

**_S3ep10 is where Casey's mom first appears_**

* * *

**_btw peeps the episode with the fish lady is s4ep3 you can find 'em both on youtube if ya wanna see what Avita looks like!_**

**_hope ya liked this chapter!_**

**_I didnt make up the Aquatians or the Ayrians. I did make up their names tho..._**

**_I made up Felans and...well, most of the stuff in this chapter._**

**_Hope it wasn't too confusing!_**

**_action will happen soon!_**

**_(sorry this took sooooo long :( it was hard 2 write. fun, but tedious at the same time!)_**

* * *

**_random Raph quote: when in doubt, break stuff!_**

* * *

**_Random quote:_**  
**_Han Solo: you just don't want to admit you wanted to kiss me._**  
**_Princess Leia: I'd rather kiss a Wookie!_**  
**_Han Solo: *snarkily*I can arrange that!_**


End file.
